creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keys
'' Author's Note Hi Guys, this is based off of something that happened in my actual life TODAY ( May 18, 2012) . I just twisted it, because I thought it would be a good idea, to make it more of a creepy pasta. heh, Enjoy.'' ---- Friday Mornings at my school, P.E first, I hated what we were doing in P.E, Cricket. I dreaded the subject, so I had my Mum write a note for me, saying I had hurt my knee, she was an epic Mum, she always did nice things, and is training to be a social worker, she's doing well, but anyway, I had pretended to walk around, as if I was in pain (Hint hint, my knee) The bell went straight as I exited the car, and I headed to tutor, this Year 7 kid was annoying me, he threw pens at me, I had to live with it though, we were in vertical tutor groups, so we never changed. I was grateful when the bell went, indicating that tutor time had ended, I walked up to the boys changing rooms, as they were just a few metres away from science, where, by the way, is where my tutor was. So, yeah, I had walked up, "Limping". But I had normally walked for some of it, because I was bored of faking a limp, I stood in line with my best friend, who has broken his hand, and will not be allowed to do P.E until June 1. He was my best friend for a few reasons, we both liked the My Little Pony franchise, which was something to talk about, and we both had the same sense in gaming, humor and YouTube videos. When we were asked to go in, I faked the limp, giving the note to my teacher, he signed it, His name was Mr.Dickinson, I know, a few people take the piss out of it, I thought it was a bit mean, since a few weeks before, he had not been teaching for about 10 weeks due to his baby's stomach exploding, or something, I thought that was sad, I did in fact like my substitute, he was fun, but I never got used to him, because Mr.Dickinson taught me since Year 7, He has brown spikey hair, a bit smaller than the other class' P.E teacher, he was really nice, and really funny. Although today, I guess he frustrated me a bit. When the others were getting changed, me and my friend waited outside, but, I guess its all we could do, when all of us were in the one changing room, it was rolecall. After calling, we went onto the astro field, where we, well, they ''did cricket. I was lounging around, to be honest, it was kind of chilly, Mr. Dickinson said to me and my friend "Whoa, It's kinda chilly" We both replied dully with a "Yeah..." He waited a bit, then approached me, I was a bit curious, he then held out his keys and said "Sean? Could you go into the office above the gym and get me my jacket? It should be ''straight ''ahead of you when you get in, here's the key's." he was holding this one key, in which I expected to be the key I could use to open the door. "Sure" I said, I took one step, then halted, Mr. Dickinson looked rather confused, I then opened my mouth, and said "Can Bell come with me?". (Bell was my best friends nickname, for those of you who are wondering.) "Urm, I'm sure you can do it yourself!" He replied with, I was alright with that, I guess, so I headed for the gym, straight walk, then a turn from the astro, there was two doors, one on the other side, and one in front of the changing rooms, I'm so lazy, so I was ''obviously gonna go for the closest door, that door took me in the gym, and as I walked it made some loud noises, that echoed. I walked through to the other room, still holding that key, I heard something, not human, it sounded like some, monster slobbering, so I ran up the stairs, trying to pretend I didn't hear it, I tried to open the door, it wouldn't let the key in, I made frustrated noises under my breath, I heard that eerie noise once again, so gave up and legged it back, wondering what I had heard I slowed down, I walked down until my teacher snapped me back into realisation, He took the key's and turned them around, he said a lot. I didn't hear, I just remembered the fact the key was the wrong way round, I heard one thing, "Turn the Key LEFT". So back I go, this time, the noise seemed louder, I ignored it, telling myself my brain was playing tricks on me, I went to open the door, the key was too hard to get in, but it did budge eventually, I twisted it in all sorts of directions, cracking the metal key slightly, I whispered under my breath again "shi-" I was interrupted by the sound of footsteps, I walked to the stairs letting curiosity get the best of me, I saw the janitor, I sighed with relief quietly as I said "hello" to him quietly, he replied the same thing, he then left a few moments later, and I opened the door, I saw a jacket on a chair, and that was good enough for me!!! I walked down with the coat, realising that noise had stopped, I felt smug! I had the coat, I felt so great! I got back, My teacher said "Have you got the right coat Sean! Yes! I think it is! Wait, No." In my mind after that, I had a "Fffffffuuuuuuu-" Moment, I went back, in a mad rage moment. I realised the door I had been going through was locked "damn!" I said under my breath, I walked through the other door. I saw blood trailing for a bit, "eh?" I thought it wasn't so bad, I don't get scared easily, I carried on, and walked up, opened that door for the ''THIRD TIME ''Now! I actually never found the jacket, I just looked about, I saw a picture, of my teacher on his wedding day, It looked nice, he was really happy, with his wife, it seemed sad though, that they were in reach of having a child, then it died, or so rumors said. I looked for ages, and in frustration, didn't find the jacket, I walked down, and saw the blood again, trailing into a room, "Oh god, pathetic prank!" I said to myself. I opened the door, to see the Janitor, mauled, I looked, just, horrified. His arm was stuffed in his mouth, and his foot jammed in his head, "Oh my..." I said, before I was interrupted "Hello child" I heard, I was freaked, but couldn't really move in shock, seeing this mangled body, I slowly gained the courage to run. "Why do you fear me..?" I heard once again, I went to run out, and remembered, the door I ran to, was the locked one, this man, holding a machete, was blocking the other door. He had a ski mask, covering everything but one eye, which had a contact lens, coloured red, "Why are you running?" It said, I was an arrogant boy, so I said "Well, I thought I'd see your ''ugly ''face so I decided to run, luckily you saved everyones' dreams and holyness by covering it with that boring mas-" he interrupted me "Shut up! I feel you should die!" I turned more arrogant. "Pfft! As if! You stupid fool, killing defenseless people at a school! Especially the kids..." He was silenced, he just walked closer to me, with the bloody machete, "Did I shut you up?" I said, looking for the key to this door. "Nah, I just didn't want to say anything before I killed you." He was almost right behind me, I grabbed the broken key and stabbed the guy in the stomach. He squelled a little then I kicked him I ran, I had tripped and saw him coming toward me, He hit me on the head with the handle. I saw for a few more seconds, My friend "Bell" threw himself onto the murderer, and attacked him, I blacked out after this, and dreamed that he was standing there, about 5 metres away from me, he just stared at me, all I saw was the red eye, everyone I knew, mangled like the janitor, I cried, and he laughed, I then saw nothing, nothing at all, I woke up, in hospital, turned out I had a bad head injury. I looked around, my family were there, happy to see me, I looked up at the TV, seeing that the man was shortly killed after, by an unknown person, I had this strange feeling, my friend Bell, had killed this man for me, I was grateful, I knew it was him, never said anything, he went back to his old whacky self, and well, I was strangely not different either, in fact, life couldn't be better, even though I was almost killed, but one day, I just saw one little strange hole in this, the janitor died, right? and nobody had done anything about it, that was strange, I also realised the machete was stabbed into a tree, I seemed to be the only to realise that too. whatever the case, I was traumatised a little bit after. A few weeks later, I went home, I had somewhat, remembered little of this. I sat in my room, looked on my computer, my desktop looked strange, it looked like the hand, I got scared and just threw the screen shut, I opened the box across from my bed, and there, I saw. The Janitors body. I screamed loud, and Whammed it shut, I opened it again to check, it was now gone, I held my head in confusion, and I just heard something downstairs. "Hello, child" Category:Items/Objects